


To Do: Strangle Flatmate, Buy Glass Kettle

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humour, Poor John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John isn’t fully awake before his first cup of tea.  Or: why 221B’s kitchen is equipped with a light up glass kettle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Do: Strangle Flatmate, Buy Glass Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July 26 prompt: Elementally, my dear Watson (Earth/Air/Fire/Water)

Beep beep.

Alarm sounds.

Open eyes.

Tired.

Very tired.

Long case.

Up late.

Late up.

Late for work.

Get dressed.

No.

Soon.

Tea first.

Dressing gown.

Downstairs.

Kettle in sink.

Strange.

Never mind.

Half full.

Top up.

Gas burner.

Fire lit.

Kettle on.

Good.

Now.

Open cupboard.

Earthenware mug.

On bench.

Teabag in.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Steam in air.

Kettle whistles.

Turn off.

Pour water.

Stop!

Slugs.

Pouring slugs.

Mug of slugs.

Cooked slugs.

Slug sludge.

No tea.

No tea.

_No tea._

SHERLOCK!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The [new-looking kettle](http://www.sherlockology.com/props/kettle) Sherlock uses to prepare tea for Moriarty in TRF. I think we all know that there's canonically an excellent reason for this to be a preferred design for an appliance at Baker Street, right?


End file.
